Boo!
by utsubame
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Duo finds something interesting in the attic of a neighbour. Slight reference to Shadowclone's 'The Look of Things'


Disclaimers: don't own any part of Gundam Wing or its characters. I'm merely borrowing them for a little fun.

Warnings: uhm… inappropriate use of a fur rug?? Well, 1x2x1, obviously, nothing else I guess.

This is the answer to a fic request for fic on demand on LJ. Pure silliness and fluff.

**Boo!**

Duo did like climbing through attics. He found out earlier on in life that there were many treasures to be found in places as dusty and as cluttered as this. Of course, he never counted on wading through a messy attic that was his neighbour's home. He and Heero found a nice little place in a quiet suburbia where families had 2.5 children and baked cookies for fun. He had been shocked to realised Heero had dropped them in something out of a sixties sitcom. What were two gay men to do in a town full of respectable families?

Cause fodder for gossip apparently. They hadn't moved in for two days when a gaggle of bored housewives had come to their doorstep with five different varieties of chocolate cakes and three variants of chocolate chip cookies. Hmm, the price of cocoa in this town must be phenomenal. Still, he liked what he found here. While they had nosy neighbours to deal with, they also had nosy neighbours to help, which worked to their advantage perfectly.

They had moved into the neighbourhood rather hurriedly with most of their stuff still on their way over with the movers. They liked to cuddle in front of the fire and sip hot chocolate but with such low temperatures in this place and cold marble floors in their new home, a beach towel wasn't really going to cut it.

That was the reason why he was welcomed into one of their homes to root around their attic for some relic of some sort where they can sit on the ground and not freeze their sexy behinds off.

"Are you alright, Mr Maxwell?" A concerned Mrs Hettick asked from the bottom of the stairway.

"Yes, thank you." Duo stood there for a while, making sure Mrs Hettick didn't come up and help him. For some reason, his neighbours scared him. There was one time he was almost certain he saw someone peering at him using binoculars. And he was sure his neighbour was checking him out the last time he borrowed a hose from her. Perhaps he was being a little sensitive about things.

He continued to muck around the attic, finding a few things of interest. He thought he saw a luggage full of old clothes and bent over to see if he can find anything of interest, when his hand brushed something furry. He turned, and yelped, jumping back. For tucked under a rickety rocking chair was a pair of gleaming green eyes.

XXxxXX

Heero fiddled with his keys, shifting his bag over to the other hand. He took a deep breath and revelled in how clean the air smelled out here. Sure Duo had been complaining about being spied on by the neighbours. Who wouldn't when they have such a tasty piece of ass to ogle? And by that he meant Duo. His partner had a disturbing habit of walking around with barely any clothes on. While Heero didn't mind at all, even though it was difficult on the concentration most times, it got a little annoying when he got knowing smiles every morning from everyone in the neighbourhood. Did they know something he didn't?

Suddenly, his instincts kicked in as he stared at the darkened house before him. It was late evening and knowing Duo, he would have switched on all the lights at this time. His lover didn't really like being in the dark for so long without him anyway. Unthinkingly, he grabbed for his gun only to find it no longer there.

Damn, what a time to forget that carrying a gun wasn't a requirement anymore. Not good. Threat imminent. But even without a gun, Heero Yuy was still a force to be reckoned with. As quietly as possible, the door inched open and he took a step in. Shadows filtered in through the tall windows, giving the house an eerie cast to it. Sharp blue eyes swung around the hallway, looking for the potential threat. He wanted to call out to Duo, he was worried for his partner. But he also knew that Shinigami knew how to take care of himself.

Another step into the house and his footsteps echoed sharply on the marble floor. Note to self: Get carpets. It didn't do anyone any good to notify the enemy of his whereabouts. The house was silent, too silent. Once again, worry surfaced. Duo wouldn't ever be this silent unless captured or hurt. Who was this enemy that could bring his lover down?

Another step.

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. He turned just as a loud unearthly roar filled his ears and menacing green eyes filled his vision. Surprised, he fell backwards, knocking his head against the hard floor and his world wavered from view.

"Boo!" Was the last thing he heard.

XXxxXX

"Heero, oi, Heero."

Someone was gently patting his face. Prussian blue eyes shot open and locked with deep cobalt. Heero sat up in a rush.

"Where is the enemy?" He looked around, seeing Duo hunkered down in front of him.

"Huh?" Duo frowned in adorable confusion, his nose slightly scrunched up. Then his expression cleared. "Oh, you mean this." He turned and picked up a pile of brown fur, and placed something over his head before turning to Heero, growling menacingly.

"Damn it, Duo!" Heero shot to his feet, snarling at his lover, currently under a very ugly, very old fur rug of some kind, a dead bear's head with seemingly glowing green eyes resting on his braided head. "That wasn't funny!"

Chuckling softly, Duo pulled the bear rug from his head and dragged it into the living room. "I found this in Mrs Hettick's attic today. Isn't this horrible?"

Heero could only stare in stunned silence as he watched his partner drag the pile of fur to their fireplace and smoothen it out in the space before it. Duo carefully spread the heavy paws in each direction, flicked the tail teasingly in Heero's direction and placed the head facing the fireplace. He stood directly over the rug and crooked a finger at Heero.

"Come here."

Heero stared at the bear on the floor and at his lover standing on it. He was still trying to come to terms that it had been Duo stalking him a while ago and he had actually been caught unprepared. The Perfect Soldier had fallen down and passed out! Duo was so going to pay tonight. One way or the other.

"That thing is hideous," Heero walked slowly toward Duo's welcoming arms.

Duo nodded happily. "I know, it would make a really great Halloween costume, and I scared you. That's the best part. Wait till the other heard how I scared you and you fell down!" He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. "And _fainted_!"

Heero caught the braided man by the waist, kicking spitefully at the stuffed head of the once alive bear. "You will be doing the fainting tonight," he promised, pushing Duo firmly onto the surprisingly soft and plush fur.

Duo was winded but not hurt. He stared in anticipation, licking his lips nervously.

Soon they were both blissfully incoherent.

XXxxXX

Duo piled the poor dead bear into their attic.

"Are you sure, Heero?" He looked imploringly at his partner. "It looks so lonely in there." It was true; the attic was completely empty, save the boxes piled in a corner. Mr Bear looked so lonely sitting in the middle of the attic.

Heero crossed his arms in front of him and rolled his eyes at Duo's theatrics. "I am not going to pay dry cleaning to get those stains out." He reached out and pulled Duo from the attic, his partner protesting all the way.

"But I need it for Halloween. We will save on the cost for a costume. Heero," he whined, allowing the Japanese to lead him to the house once more.

Two days later, Heero came back with a nice furry rug. Thankfully, this time, without appendages to giveaway what sort of animal it used to be. So, the poor bear sat in their attic waiting for another new couple to move into the new neighbourhood.

End.

Poor Kuma…


End file.
